


Reppercussion

by lasairfhiona



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post "Heart of Fire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reppercussion

After his shower, Mike donned a pair of boxers and threw himself on the sofa.  He was tired. Mentally. Physically. Emotionally.

Reaching up he rubbed his neck.  The bite had healed but he could still feel the pain and the tingle of awareness of where it had been.  He wondered if it would fade or if he would always have this kind of sensory memory of what had happened tonight.

He knew she wouldn't easily forgive him.





End file.
